


today, of all days

by velvetvelvetrose



Category: THE iDOLM@STER
Genre: F/F, First Kiss, Light Angst, Love Confessions, One Shot, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-28 04:27:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22707724
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/velvetvelvetrose/pseuds/velvetvelvetrose
Summary: Chitose's time left may not be so short after all, but this news might push her to do something she wasn't quite sure of beforehand.
Relationships: Kurosaki Chitose/Shirayuki Chiyo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 6





	today, of all days

"You're a lucky girl. Not everyone succeeds this well with these sorts of transplants. You're still at risk for rejection but at a minimum, you're likely to have normal function for at least a few years, if not longer."

The two girls sitting across from this news-bearing doctor were stunned.

The pair had just spent the last six years living under the assumption that Chitose's time was much more finite than that; that a bad day or injury would send her body reeling and that she could never recover. Or that merely falling asleep could mean not waking up, in the worst-case scenario.

Today, things were made different. Incredibly different.

"Doctor... Thank you. I'm so happy I can barely speak." Chitose flashed a cheerful smile, her voice bounding with excitement.

"Thank you so very much," Chiyo said right after. Even through her stony exterior, the slightest look of relief reached through.

Secretly, both girls were holding back tears.

"I'm happy for you, young woman. I'll write your prescriptions right away. We'll test you again in three months to make sure you're on track, so you'll have two peaceful months without blood drawn." Her fans had always joked she was a vampire, but the anemic idol was not particularly fond of the sight of blood; hearing this last little fact was icing on top of a cake.

The girls- both in a complete daze- politely shuffled out into the waiting area. Nothing felt quite real, and for an awkward second, neither were sure what to do or where to go. 

More than anything else at that moment though, Chitose felt compelled to wrap her cute companion up in a big hug; this was a scene which the demure black-haired girl found simultaneously embarrassing and yet very charming. Such affection from her master was something to cherish, of course.

The day's work and errand was over, and they went home.

****

After dinner, they had retired to Chitose's room, and Chiyo attended to her.

The older girl sat on the bed, her blonde hair so long it reached the blanket. The servant sat behind her, patiently and gently brushing it to perfection. She took great joy in the beauty of her master's hair, something which she was all too happy to maintain.

"I'm so grateful to have heard what we did today," Chitose said. "It's such good news..."

She paused for a moment, and continued, "but somehow I feel... conflicted feelings over it."

Chiyo could see that her eyes were downcast in the mirror across from them.

"Is there something wrong, mistress? Perhaps there is something I can do to make you feel better?" Chiyo asked.

Chitose's smile faded slowly.

"Truth be told, there is something you could do for me." Her voice had an air of curiosity.

"What would it be?" Chiyo said, without hesitance.

"Well... I've dared not ask my adorable servant something like that! You're just too precious, and I'd never want you to think anything bad of me."

"Ojou-sama, I can assure you there is nothing you could ask of me that would offend me. I am at your beck and call." The servant nodded several times in the mirror.

"Are you sure about that?~" Her smile returned with a laugh. "You're a ditiful attendant for sure, but I could think of a bunch of things I've wanted to ask you that I haven't dared."

"Mistress, I assure you, I would be happy to do whatever you ask, as long as I am capable of it. This is a time to celebrate and I would be happy to provide whatever I can." Chiyo was so serious. And yet, somehow, seriousness in this situation felt warranted. 

It wasn't like Chitose to dance around a topic and hide her intentions. If she wanted something, she usually went for it, so this hesitance must have alluded to something important or even... complicated?

Chitose stood up, the suddenness of which surprised her servant. She didn't turn around. Chiyo couldn't see her face in the mirror anymore, either.

"Chiyo-chan, I've had everything I've ever wanted. I've had this charmed, privileged life. I've gotten to dance and sing on stage with you, I've gotten to live in this beautiful home with you, I've gotten to see you bloom into my knightly flower so many times over. And then today I got such joyous, happy news with you by my side. I've even got your blood inside me!" She laughed and turned around, stepping towards the bed.

Chiyo couldn't quite compute what was unfolding at the moment. 

"Mistress, is there something I am not doing correctly? Or something I have done wrong? Please let me know if I can correct this." She lowered her head courteously.

"You've never done anything wrong, my _adorable love_." 

That last word made Chiyo's stomach inexplicably twist in knots as she sat up straight, trying not to let her face twist into confusion.

"Never. You've done everything perfectly, you've waited on me hand and foot nearly every day for six years." The princess paced back and forth at the foot of the bed.

"And yet... it's not enough... it's not enough for me... I feel so _selfish_. And it's not your fault that it's not enough. You're so pure and honest and dutiful, all to a fault." 

The woman looked and smiled again at the girl, almost devilishly. Chiyo wondered if this was just one of her games, but something told her it wasn't. Chitose loved jokes and pranks of course, but this seemed beyond the pale; especially so on today of all days.

"Chiyo-chan, it's thrilling to want something you can't have- or you're at least not supposed to have. Something that takes time, or courage, or bravery to get. Maybe something that feels forbidden, even..." She stopped at the edge of the bed and leaned over, nearly face to face with Chiyo; Chiyo leaned back, not wanting to be in her way.

"Mistress?" Chiyo asked.

"I... I..." The mistress stammered back. The servant had never even imagined this was possible. Chitose was always confident and well-spoken, even too forwards sometimes, but never hesitant.

At this point, she was barely choking out incomplete words. It took her a moment to collect herself.

"Ch-Chiyo... I... want... you..." 

The dark-haired girl did not understand. 

"What do you mean? I am right here." 

"You are, but I want... I want more than that... I want you, all of you. I have you as my adorable, princely servant but I want everything else... I want you to be my equal, to be my partner for all these years I get to live now." 

Chiyo truly had no idea what was going on or what to think at this point. She imagined herself looking extremely confused; she was desperately wishing she could keep a straight face.

Before she could even react, Chitose grabbed her shoulders and pushed her onto the bed, flat on her back. She was trapped as the princess loomed over her, her blonde locks falling all around them. 

She couldn't help but furiously blush.

"M-m-mistress, what are you doing!?"

"Just listen to what I have to say. Like the doctor said, I could live a lot longer than we thought. Gosh, I'm happy to even be strong enough to be on top of you like this... And you're the one who's made this possible. You saved my life. If my existence isn't going to be fleeting, if I'm going to have the strength to do my own things, it's going to be with you. If you'll have me, of course..." Chitose took a few moments to think.

She elaborated, "I feel like you want this too. I feel like you've stuck by me all these years because we share this sense. I think I see it those devoted eyes of yours. Why else would you have done so much-- too much-- for me for so long? Why would you have given me your very blood? Tell me if I'm wrong. Tell me I'm ridiculous and I'll stop. Tell me that I want too much and that I've crossed a line." 

Silence. Chiyo's eyes were wide and full of a sort of fear. The mistress's own eyes stared back. Neither of them said a thing for what felt like eternity, and Chiyo's mind was moving so fast her throat couldn't make sense of the thoughts. Could this truly be a joke? Equals? Partners? The words the girl were hearing were plain, and yet it was like her master was speaking a different language entirely.

"Truth be told... I'd be doing this even if I only had a year left to live. I'd already made up my mind a while ago. Knowing that I have more time just pushed me over the edge! I don't want to waste a second of it. Everything feels too vivid. It's too much to resist."

How was Chiyo supposed to process all this information? She had been bracing herself for further tragedy; her life thus far was a comedy of errors, only granted levity by the whims of her master, and now she was being given a chance to... Surely she was not being asked what it sounded like. Surely her savior was not pinning her down to a bed right now. Surely Chitose's elegant hands weren't grasping at her shoulders, her long legs straddling her body. This was definitely just a strange, lifelike dream... right?

She was wordless and powerless. The most competent and productive girl in the world could not figure out what was going on, let alone what to do or say. She felt humiliated that all she could do was lie there and blush, nearly on the verge of tears.

"I'm sorry. I know it's a lot. I know you're bad at words. You won't be able to give me a straight answer will you?" Chitose said, with nearly a wink in her voice. "Well, just tell me with your actions." 

"I'm... going to kiss you now. I'll stop if you want, just tell me or push me away or something. But if you want me, if you want to be with me, don't push me away. Don't push me away..."

The mistress leaned in slowly and her words trailed off. Closer and closer, her mouth drifted to the servant girl's neck. 

"Ch.... Chitose..." She couldn't manage anything else. Even those words leaving her mouth stung, to refer to her master like that.

She wanted this... whatever _this_ was... but she didn't feel she was worth it, even if it was some sort of jest. Twas something out of a dream of hers, and yet it was happening, right here, in real life. Every muscle in her body screamed at her to move but she couldn't. She couldn't give this precious chance away. She chose to risk possible humiliation for the slightest hope that this was actually happening.

If she was being truly, truly honest with herself, she had fantasized about something like this for far too long; but those thoughts were visions unfit for a servant, images she forcibly banished with the certainty that it could never be true. She'd never felt worthy of general admiration from Chitose. How was she supposed to feel worthy of this?

Well, now the princess mere centimeters away, and her touch was as inevitable as night and day. There wasn't time to worry about one's worth or station. Wishes were being granted.

Chiyo filled her lungs with a deep breath. Chitose felt the heat off the girl's face and neck as she moved in; the blood rushed beneath that delicate skin. 

Her lips were planted on her warm, soft neck. Shivers went down Chiyo's spine, her hair standing up on the back of her neck. She felt like she was on fire, her face flushing even worse than before.

So, it _was true then_ ; someone as lowly as her was wanted by this magnificent rose. 

And yet, despite feeling utterly undeserving, she couldn't move an inch. 

Chitose moved to whisper in her ear. Chiyo could hear that smile in her voice when she spoke. "I'm sorry for the rambling theatrics. I just had to be sure you understood how I felt, y'know..." 

"Y-yes... mistress..." Chiyo's voice was barely audible, but she was happy she managed to speak at all.

"You don't have to call me that anymore." The whispers sent chills through the girl underneath. This was happening- this had happened. The princess had chosen her. Something had awoken.

Chiyo finally moved, gently grabbing Chitose's face and looking her dead in the eyes, her face still red and her own eyes welling up with tears.

Her voice soft and low, she said, "If I have to give you the honesty you've given me, Chitose... I... I do love you..."

After all that, those words weren't the hardest things for her to say.

Chitose kissed her again.

"You're mine now, then~! All of you."

"There's no turning back now."

**Author's Note:**

> \- sorry if this isn't very good, i wrote it extremely fast and it's kinda my first fic! 
> 
> \- i chose to translate chiyo's "ojou-sama" mostly as "mistress" because i felt it to be the most natural sounding word in my writing (although i did use a few other words to spice it up a bit, including the original). i know many prefer "milady" or even "master" but the victorian use of "mistress" was very elegant to me! apologies if it bothered you.
> 
> \- i might edit or add to it over time but for now it will remain a one-shot!


End file.
